onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 794
'Chapter 794 '''is titled "Sabo's Adventure". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Doflamingo lending his sunglasses to a flamingo" by Pen-Name Forest Dweller, Tochigi Prefecture. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates recover at Kyros' house. Sabo recounts his past and his encounter with Luffy at the Corrida Colosseum, before leaving Dressrosa. Long Summary Night falls on Dressrosa, and the Straw Hat Pirates, Law, and Bellamy have gone with Kyros to his house to recuperate. Sabo arrives at Kyros' house, and Robin goes to wake Luffy, but Sabo says he just wants to see Luffy's face. Sabo reveals that CP-0 is heading back for Dressrosa and that Dressrosa would become chaotic again in a few days, so the Straw Hats should leave soon as well. Franky and Zoro was surprised at the fact that Luffy had another brother besides Ace. As Luffy, Usopp, Kyros, Bellamy, and Law recover from their injuries while they are sleeping, Sabo explains how the three of them became brothers. He recalls the time he first met Dragon, and how he felt trapped by the nobility system on Goa Kingdom. He then recalls his ship being shot down as he flailed in the water, silently screaming for help, when suddenly Dragon grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water. Dragon then arrived on a Revolutionary Army ship, where he gave the critically wounded Sabo to a doctor. Eventually, Sabo regained consciousness, but the Revolutionaries realized that he had no memories at all, even of his own name. However, when his family lineage was revealed by Dragon, and a member of Revolutionary suggested returning him to his family on Goa Kingdom, Sabo immediately recoiled and attempted to dissuade them. In the present, Sabo recalls that despite losing all of his memories, he must have still had the gut instinct to stay away from his parents. Sabo then reveals that Ace later 'revealed' everything to him. Two years earlier, a Revolutionary rushed in, revealing the Whitebeard War had ended and while Emporio Ivankov was not listed among the fatalities, Ace and Whitebeard had been killed. Many of the revolutionaries soon questioned Dragon if Luffy was his son, something Dragon casually confirms as they are shocked. Seeing Ace's picture in the newspaper caused Sabo to regain his memories and start breaking down. Sabo then started bawling to the surprise of everyone in the room as he realized that Ace was his brother. This caused Sabo to enter a fever-induced coma for three days. After he woke up, Koala asked if he regained his memories and if he was going to quit the Revolutionary Army, but Sabo denied this and asked to see Dragon. He later asked Dragon if he could look for the Mera Mera no Mi. Two years later, Sabo entered the Corrida Colosseum and confronted Luffy, who did not recognize him and did not know why he wanted Ace's Devil Fruit. However, Sabo called him his little brother, causing Luffy to recognize him. Luffy leapt back in shock and embraced Sabo while crying as Sabo expressed his relief that Luffy was still alive as well. Luffy bawled that he failed to save Ace and watched him die before him, but Sabo said that he is thankful Luffy did not die in Marineford as well. Sabo asked if it would be okay for him to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, which Luffy gladly affirmed. In the present, Sabo prepares to head off, and gives a Vivre Card he made of Luffy to Zoro, after taking a part for himself. Sabo then bids farewell to Zoro, Robin, and Franky, saying he is leaving Luffy in their hands. Zoro laughs, remembering how Ace said almost the exact same thing in Alabasta. Hack then contacts Sabo, who reveals he just left the house and that he would be at the harbor soon before hanging up. The sudden hang-up causes Hack to get angry and nearly punch the operator. Sabo then rides away on a flock of birds towards the harbor. Quick References Chapter Notes *The puppets on the cover page reference the main characters of ''The Wizard of Oz. *Although the chapter cover has Doflamingo lending his sunglasses to a flamingo, Oda drew him with his hand over his face, deliberately hiding his eyes. *Bellamy is shown asleep in Kyros' old house, along with Luffy, Usopp, Law, and Kyros. *Sabo states that CP-0 is coming back to Dressrosa and they are after the revolutionaries. *It is confirmed that the person Dragon saved in Chapter 589 was Sabo. *It is confirmed that Sabo's scar was from the incident twelve years ago. *Sabo had amnesia for ten years from his injuries, before Ace's death jolted his memory. **Sabo finding out about Ace's death is further explored from Chapter 751. *There are a couple similarities to how Sabo and Luffy reacted to Ace's death. First, both brothers went into a coma after suffering a mental collapse. Second, Sabo makes a face mirroring Luffy's after Ace died, with his mouth hinged open widely. *The conversation between Sabo and Luffy at the colosseum is shown in detail. *Sabo had a Vivre Card made for Luffy. **Sabo kept a piece of the Vivre Card, but gave the rest to Zoro. *Kyros is drawn with both legs in this chapter, but this is corrected in the volume version. Characters Arc Navigation